Shattered Kingdoms
by MKTerra
Summary: What if Salome never made it to Zetta when Alex attacked him? Well, book done toast, first thing. But what about the leader and all of the soldiers under his command? Ehhh...  Rated M for many reasons
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is it folks, the dreaded self-insert. Granted, this is a reasonable premise to do it in, unlike what fangirls will tend to do. In Makai Kingdom (or Phantom Kingdom, whatever ya wanna call it), the main character isn't necessarily Zetta. True, he does the talking, the bitching, and the moaning, (as well as the threats and gloating) but he isn't the one that walks around the base map. Prolly cuz he a book. Anyway, since this is part of the whole Makai Senki universe, all of the games apply (like unit types, skills, weapons, concepts, people, etc). However, Disgaea 2, 3, and 4 take place after Makai Kingdom, if I'm correct in the base chronology. So no named characters from those games. I haven't played 3 and 4 either, so that's another problem.

Haven't played La Pucelle, Soul Nomad, or any of the Disgaea games on the DS. However! If I want a thick woman in there, I'm bringin' in Priere, dammit! (Have you seen her picture on the ps2 case? Girl got a little extra flesh there.) If I want succubi, then it's my prerogative! SUCCUBI, NEKOMATA, GIRL THIEVES, MAGE KNIGHTS, ALRAUNE, FEM ARCHER, SHAMAN, AND CHEERLEADER FOR THE BONER! Er... WIN! I don't know how shamans and cheerleaders perform, nor do I know the new abilities of the monster types after Disgaea 2, so whatevs. I'll be going with the less chubby Disgaea 3 models for Succubi, however.

Enough of this shit, time for something to start!

**Chapter 1: I'M NOT MAN-BRA!**

_First Person_

Well. This is it, isn't it? I serve Zetta for, pft... How many years? ... I lost count when _he_ did, mainly because I stopped caring, and Zetta has the attention span of a... Well, best not disrespect the dead, right?

... Fuck it.

Zetta's a moron.

Why no "Lord" in front of his name? Mainly cuz he's the most badass freaking pile of ash in the universe right now, courtesy of Alexander and his ever so lovely lightning bolts. He ain't half bad on the drums, actually...

It's dark. I hurt.

I knew I was no match for him. Why did I even bother? Oh yeah. Zetta was a boss that was easy to work around. The guy was lazy as hell, and I wound up doing all the major work for him anyway, so the book thing wasn't a whole gigantic change. Sleeping in a doghouse for a while was, though. Usually Zetta would relegate most things to me, and only took care of shit when it proved his bad-assness. I.e, whenever an opponent of mine was above an high Demon Lord/ low Overlord in strength. Like now, for example.

Not too many are a match for me, so Zetta spent most of his time sleeping, or making fun of Micky. Hell, he even went outta his way to avoid Salome, for the most part! Why would you avoid HER? Granted, I'm attracted to the lady, but she only has boobly-eyes for Zetta. Er, googly-eyes.

Also of note, I've regained feeling in my legs. That's good, minus the whole feeling of them being sanded and then dipped into battery acid. Other than that, totally fine.

... Heeeeey, um... What happens if the Sacred Tome is destroyed...?

...

...

...

...

...

...Shit.

"Hey look! There's a guy on the ground over there!"

... That'd probably be me, genius.

"Holy hell! What happened to him!"

... Eh, God of Destruction. No biggie. Who am I again...? Oh. Right. My everything hurts...

"Hey, is he wearing a bra...?"

... No.

"Look at those ears! Is he an elf?"

... No to that too, genius.

"Hey, look at that sheath! Wait, isn't there supposed to be a sword in there...?"

... Yeah, isn't there?

"Well, he's breathing... And he's warm, so he's alive."

HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT THAT HURTS!

"Hey, he's twitching! We'd better get him to a healer right away!"

Fuck...! You do that... I'ma nap...

**12345678901234567890**

_Normal POV_

"Well, I'm home!" A spunky young girl shouted to her mom on entering the house. She wore pretty odd clothes, a loose fitting top with short sleeves draped over an underdeveloped chest, and short shorts that clung to her undeveloped lower body, short and wild red hair flying everywhere and heavy boots clunking loudly on a wooden floor. (Think kind of a female thief, only without the goofy kitty hat, kitty eyes, paw gloves, and with different footwear.) Overall, she looked like the 8 year old she isn't.

"Jeez, Natalie, you're almost 17... Do you need to keep entering the house so childishly?" An older and decidedly regular figured woman that looked similar to the adorable 16-ish year old girl chides playfully.

"But Moooooom, why do I have to act that way when I don't even _look_ that way...?" Natalie pouts, puffing her cheeks out.

"Because I said so." Her mother quips back. "Still, I'm worried about your lack of growth... Have you gotten your period...?"

"Y-yes...!" She splutters indignantly. "O-of course! No, I'm just dipping those tampons in red dyed water and tossing them in the garbage!"

"Hm... Well, I can only hope that you stretch down there when you finally have sex..." Her mother says with a frown. Natalie only turns redder and angrier.

"WHAT KIND OF MOM TALKS ABOUT THESE THINGS?"

"I'm just concerned, dear. Anyway, shouldn't you go in and check on our house guest? I'm sure that shout woke the dead. Maybe it finally woke him up...?" Natalie huffs and stomps the floor.

"Fine! But this does NOT come up again!" She growls before stomping off.

**12345678901234567890**

"Oh, you're awake!"

"... ..." The man groans out.

**12345678901234567890**

"Wow, I wonder where it's going...?" Natalie muses from the other side of the dish pile. The man let out a satisfied sigh, followed by a comically loud belch before stretching himself out, but he grimaces not too far into the stretch.

"Damn... Still wounded..." He grumbles.

"Whaddya mean 'still'? Most folks wouldn't recover from wounds like that in less than a week... Wait, _most_ would be _dead_! Are you an elf?" Natalie rambles.

"No, I'm a demon."

"Demon? Pft! Demons have horns, big wings, really pointy teeth, grey skin, and crazy eyes! They're also reeeeaaally big and stuff! Scary too!"

"No, really. I'm a demon." The man says while sitting up. "You've never seen one before?"

"Nope!" She chirps back. "Sooooo... You're really a demon?"

"Yeah. So, I take it you're a human then."

"Yeah! My name's Natalie! What's yours?"

"My name is Anthony. Say, you wouldn't have seen a guy with green hair and eyebrows shaped like magatama, would you...?" Natalie shakes her head no. "Huhn. Bet the fucker still hasn't stopped partying... Where am I, anyway?"

"Oh, you're in my house!" Natalie began. "Say, aren't demons supposed to like destroy everything, rape people, kill everything, all that stuff?"

"Eh, some do. Why, are you volunteering your body to me or something?" Anthony says with a straight face.

"H-huh? A-aren't I too... Childish looking...?" Natalie splutters back, blushing.

"Nah. You fit in my range." Anthony smirks.

"R-range...?"

"Yeah. Girls like you, completely stacked girls, dark skin, nekomata, succubus, you name it. If it was female and I found it attractive, I've more or less stuck my penis in it."

"Uh, I probably didn't need to know that." Natalie turned even more red.

"I know!" Anthony chirps. He then started looking around the room before eyeing the girl in front of him. "But nah. For me, they need to be willing. I was a nephilim when I was human, and that's kinda carried over."

"What has?" Natalie

"What has what?" Natalie face palmed.

"What has carried over?" She elaborated.

"Oh, yeah. That. Morals." Anthony answers. He pauses for a moment to get comfortable. "Most demons, well, 99% actually, don't have morals the way humans and angels do. Most things are the opposite for demons. Generally demons are shunned for doing things like loving others, or caring... Or showing up on time..."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Generally, if you're really powerful though, they stop making fun of you for it."

"Huh. How strong are you?" Natalie asks.

"Well, I'd say-"

"They're here again...!" A man from outside shouts.

"No... Not again...!" Natalie cries.

"What is it?"

"The bandits are back again..."

"Wow, cliche." Anthony mutters. "Alright then. Guess I'll go and say hi..."

"But, you're hurt...!" Natalie protests, but is ignored by the demon, who shifts out of bed and hops on the floor. (visual is of a Male Fighter, early version. See Disgaea 1 and Makai Kingdom for reference)

"I'll be fine."

"But...!" He'd already left the room.

**12345678901234567890**

_Town Square_

A large group of bandits, 35 in number, were sitting around, trying to look important and/or menacing. The leader of the group was threatening the mayor, who also had a group of scared people behind him.

"I-it's only been two weeks... You said we had three...!" The old stereotypical mayor/elder cries. The stereotypically ugly-ass and huge bandit smirked.

"I know. But I was bored... So we decided to change the deadline. Now, fork the goods over! So says Armando!" The now conveniently named bandit leader Armando said.

"Hey, dumbass! I was takin' a nap over there. Ya mind? Yer ugly is keepin' me awake!" Anthony shouts from his position, casually strolling towards the group. "But nooooo... I just got done getting my ass handed to me by an overlord with a penchant for going after zapping shit and _this_ is my reward? Yeh, fuck you guys."

"Oi! Who the hell is the guy in the bra? Some kinda merc?" Armando shouts, flailing his stereotypical axe about, making the old mayor dude duck and weave. "You know what this means, old man. After we're done with him, the whole fuckin' town is next!"

"... It's not a bra, dammit..." Anthony grumbles. "Get ready, Marsha!"

"Marsha? What the he-" Armando was cut off by a fist caving in his chest and liquifying his organs before being sent flying all the way down the street at mach 1, skidding ass over teakettle the entire way. Naturally, the entire crowd needed to see an orthodontist, as their jaws just made craters in the ground.

"Next." Anthony commands, used to the looks. "Heh. I think taking this planet over will be easy if that was the power of a bandit leader that even an entire town won't mess with."

"Th-that was a lucky shot...!" A nameless bandit shouted.

"You're right... He got lucky. " Anthony conceded with a shrug. "Lucky that I let him see the punch coming, of course. It's not a bra, dammit!"

"G-get him, guys!" With a roar, they all charged him. Anthony just smirked and took every hit. He was stabbed and sliced with at least 22 weapons before the bandits backed off and realized that the weapons were just bouncing off his skin.

"Aww, come on... That it? Pfeh. Even my weakest soldiers were tougher than you puff balls. Ah well. This'll just make taking your world over even easier." An even crazier grin burst out on the demon's face as a giant red rune spread out underneath him, holding his hand up in the air casually. "BURN, MUTHAFUCKAHS! OMEGA FIRE!"

A flash of light, and a wave stream of fiery energy rushed upwards before falling down and striking the center of the group of bandits... And the town square. All of his targets were disintegrated in the massive explosion that altered the landscape. Poor fido.

When the dust settled, the crowd just stared wordlessly at the lanky man. Said man looked back and forth to the crowd and the crater before smiling sheepishly and scratching his head.

"... Um, I can fix that!"

**12345678901234567890**

"How can we ever thank you for eliminating those bandits...?" The elder was doing the standard grovelling procedure for the town savior, despite his extra landscape work.

"Well, you can support me when I take over the world, for one." Anthony stated. Hey look! A tumbleweed! Is it that time of year already? "Um... I wasn't joking."

"Uh... Well... I don't think we can make any promises..." The elder sweatdrops. "Anything else we might be able to give...?"

"Hm... How about that Natalie girl?" More silence. Natalie tried to hide in a bucket. No dice! Anthony just grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and lifted her effortlessly into the air, swaying back and forth in his grip. "I need someone to bore while I'm traveling, and she's cute, so that'll do. How about it? I mean, I AM asking after all, when I could just nuke the whole place and leave with her anyway..."

"Um, do I get a say in this...?"

"Nope!" Anthony chirped with a cheerful smile. "Now be a good offering and be quiet while the super-powerful demon negotiates for your enslavement~!"

"Well, it's not as if we could stop you... Do you have any reservations, Hannah?"

"Would they matter?"

"Again, nope! Me get adorable girl now?"

"Um, Mr. Anthony, are you crazy...?" Natalie asks.

"Yep! Gotta be when you're this strong, otherwise people can never remember your name... Or shoe size." Anthony answers honestly. "And as my future apprentice, you'll learn to love the crazy just as much as me!"

"Oh _great_."

**12345678901234567890**

_Natalie's house_

"Um, were you kidding about making me your apprentice...?" Natalie asks nervously. "I-I'm not sure I wanna do that..."

"Well, too damn bad." Anthony says as he takes off his head band. "I've taken a liking to you in the past three hours and I've never had an apprentice before, and you being cute just sweetens the deal."

"I'm just not sure..." Natalie frowns. "Do I need to become a demon?"

"Nah, but it really helps. Your aging will slow down tremendously, and it's much easier to get stronger." Anthony explains with a hand on his hip. "If you wanna keep your memories though, you'll need to become one before you die or pft! Gone."

"I see..." Natalie says, closing up her pack. "Um, what are we gonna do first?"

"Well, I need to find my sword, Balmung. I'm actually better with swords than my fists." He shrugs. "Nothing else can hold up to the strain I put on them, so I need to find it."

"Um, I know where we could get some leads..." Natalie offers. Anthony motions for her to continue while leaning against the counter. "Right! We could check the largest city in the kingdom, Camilla. I also heard that there's a sword stuck in a rock there that nobody's been able to pull out since it was put in there 100 years ago."

"Hm. If anything, I could just use that in the meantime..." He muses. "But, Balmung is my primary focus. If I can't get it, then I'll be severely weakened." He slapped his forehead for a second and ran off, saying that he'd be back, leaving Natalie alone in her room. She sighed and went to find her mother.

It wasn't long before she found her, since the house wasn't really all that big. Hannah just smiled a small smile before walking up to her, with a small sack in her hands.

"Money, dear. We don't want to rely on Mr. Anthony blowing everything up to get supplies on the road, now do we?" Natalie put her hands in front of her, nervously and fidgeted a little bit. "Something wrong? This isn't like you."

"W-why aren't you more... I dunno, concerned about this...?" She asked, looking up. "I mean, a demon is taking me as his apprentice, with really no prior consideration or warning! Isn't this borderline insane?"

Her mother just stood there, her smile never faltering. Just then, Natalie noticed tears starting to run down her mother's face. She was shocked! Her own mother was crying! She hadn't done that since her father... Passed away... Not being able to handle it any more, the diminutive teen threw herself onto her sobbing mother in an emotional hug, her own tears spilling out.

"Of course, honey... I'm worried! I'm more worried than I've ever been...!" Hannah sobbed, kneeling down to her daughter's eye level, looking her straight in the eyes. "But this is an opportunity for you! Probably the biggest opportunity in existence for a young girl in a small town like this...!"

"*Sniff* H-huh...? W-what do you mean...?"

"Oh, don't you see? If you go with him, not only will you be able to see the world, but meet new people, learn new things, find something that you want to do with your life..." Her mother stood up, and backed up a few steps before wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "And I'd never forgive myself if I let this pass you by..."

"Well said, Hannah." Natalie looks behind her, sniffing once loudly before blushing. She noticed the two long bundles in his right hand, as well as a sack hefted over his shoulder with the other hand.

"Um, what are those..?" She asked, pointing. Anthony made a lazy shrugging motion before setting the sack down and pulling out a pair of swords from the bundle. "Swords...?"

"Yep! You're gonna be my apprentice after all, and I don't use axes as my primary weapon, now do I?" He grins cheekily. "And I need one of my own to keep my skills up, as well as teach. Got spell books too! SOOOOO I called in one last favor from the old fart, since I don't have any of the local currency."

"R-really? You were totally serious about teaching me that sort of thing..." Anthony sighs at her response, shaking his head in slight amusement. He then handed her one of the swords he had. She looked it over, and tried to pull it out.

"Old man surprised me, this stuff ain't half bad for being made in the sticks. It'd be a bit large for you to have on your hip if I didn't grab this special sheathe." Anthony began while hooking his own sword up to his hip. "Hold that switch down on the sheathe with your other hand and you can draw it sideways."

Natalie did so, seeing that the sheathe opened up from the side to allow her to remove it while having it on her hip. Drawing it, she examined the sword closely, noticing that it was actually heavier than she'd expected such a thin sword to be.

"It's a colichemarde, I was assured. The blade is a bit long for what I've usually seen for that sword type, but that's fine. I'm better with longer blades anyway. Welp, I think it's about time we get moving. You got everything?" Natalie nodded, before running over to her mother, embracing her one last time before they left.

"Mom... I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, honey..." Hannah answered. After a couple moments, they let each other go, and Natalie walked morosely over to her Master. Anthony put his hand on her shoulder before turning around to leave. "You take care of her, Anthony!"

"Tony. You can call me Tony." He called back over his shoulder. "And don't worry about it. She won't die while _I_ have a say in the matter."

"You better."

**12345678901234567890**

Outside of town, walking on the roads, Anthony eyed the plains that surrounded the pair. In the distance the demon lord spied the upcoming forest. Natalie finally broke the silence with a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Hey, um... What are you gonna teach me first...?" Anthony stopped right there with his hand on his chin in thought. Fifteen seconds later, he set the sack down and reached into one of the pouches on his hip, pulling out a crystal, handing it to his apprentice. "Er, and this is...?"

"It's a focus. Come on, let's keep going. I'll explain on the move." He said, hoisting the sack over his shoulder again before resuming his walk. Natalie shrugged before jogging to catch back up. "Do you know what mana is?" Natalie frowned and shook her head.

"Alright. Mana is the general basis of a demon's power. This pretty much actually applies to all living-ish things in the universe. It's generally acquired through battle from your opponents. All people have mana power in them. Most more than others..." Anthony explains, getting a nod from Natalie. "My mana is exponentially stronger than yours right now, and will most likely stay that way for the rest of your life. Not insulting you, but I am obviously using your human lifespan as a reference."

"Um, so what's this orb for then?" She asked, holding it up.

"Getting to that. Mana power, when focused, alters the basic attributes of a being, such increasing the force you exert from muscles, the destructive or healing potential of magic, your speed, agility, pain resistance, and general life force." He explains. "Most warriors or magicians do this without knowing, and it usually limits their potential. Hell, you'd probably find some method to do it on your own without my help, but being taught about it from someone like myself is the best and fastest method."

"The orb?" Natalie repeats, holding it up higher.

"I said, getting to it! Yeesh, kids these days..." The demon grumbles. "You're going to use that as a beacon of sorts. Try to find your inner self and focus it into the orb. When you do, it'll glow from your mana."

"Focus my inner self into the orb...? What the hell does that mean?" Natalie shouts, confused.

"It technically doesn't mean anything. It's the best way to explain your mana without actually calling it as such. Trust me when I say you'll know what it feels like."

"Why don't you show me then?" Natalie asks indignantly.

"Why?" Anthony scoffs. "Because I don't want shrapnel from the orb to scar that pretty face of yours when I overload it. Now get on it! Chop-chop!"

"Ugh... Whatever, man-bra."

AAAAAAAAAAAND cut!

That's the end of this chapter!

Now, some of you may feel very awkward about the sexual preferences tossed about earlier on. Well, tough shit. Appearances in this universe only mean so much, and even then, it's still either in the gray or just plain relative to a number of variables such as age and customs. Rape is wrong no matter where you are though...

Now, character reference time.

Anthony:

Race: Nephilim Demon (A human-angel hybrid that was turned into a demon)

Title: Demon Lord

Base Class: Modified Makai Brave Male Fighter.

Level: 700

Age: 2355

Natalie:

Race: Human

Title: Apprentice

Base Class: Original

Level: 2

Age: 16

Armando:

Race: Human

Title: Plot device

Base Class: Berserker

Level: 10

Age: 28 (deceased, chest implosion from fist special attack, Tiger Charge)

Alexander:

Race: Demon

Title: Overlord

Base Class: Overlord

Level: 1000

Age: (I never found out)

Zetta:

Race: Demon/Sacred Tome

Title: Overlord/Sacred Tome

Base Class: Overlord/Sacred Tome

Level: 2000/2000

Age: (no idea) (deceased, toasted by Alexander with numerous lightning bolts. Hey, he's still lvl 2000 as a frigging book!)

There ya have it! Review, since I'm pretty sure you already read it! Haters can hate all they want. And yes, I did not describe Anthony's sword. There's a reason for that. No reason for it to be described yet.

...Half-wits still not getting it? Okay then. 'Cuz I said so, dammit!

Peace-izzle!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you, my adoring... Fan. (Noun: singular)

Lol. Thank you, niche genre! I reeeaaally wasn't going into this expecting many reviews, lol. Maybe I shoulda stuffed it into the Disgaea section...? It's technically correct... And yet not. Meh. I jess gotta be patient, and peeps will find it.

I also have a challenge for all readers based off of this fic: You are to write a fic (most likely one shot if anyone does) of this fic of what happens along the sidelines of whatever the hell happens. You are allowed to use content from the source to help. Don't get too lazy though, lol.

I'm not really expecting much on that though. I just wanted to give it a shot and throw it out there.

I may be inventing new attacks and moves. Wait, no, I am. No maybes here. Also, I will be using weapon classes from Disgaea and Makai Kingdom both. No pies though... Well, maybe as a joke.

Right then, let's get the show on the road... Even though the last chapter ended on one.

**Chapter 2: Demon 101**

It was late in the evening, and the pair had set up camp in a forest clearing at Anthony's direction. How the demon manages to fit that much crap in the sack he drapes over his shoulder is beyond Natalie's comprehension. Anthony just shrugged and said his pockets were the same way, but the object had to be able to fit in the pocket or sack anyway. Natalie was also concerned about the tent... And not because he made it out of a shoebox. No, it was the fact that it was a little bit small for him and her both. Anthony just smirked and warned her that he cuddles in his sleep. But this was roughly an hour ago. Right now, the demon lord had his sword loosely in his right hand and his left hand on his hip. (Reference the Makai Kingdom manual for the image of the fighter in the character section for an idea. Or google it. Then add a sword in his free hand.)

Anthony's sword resembled a Spatha, only with a longer blade, maybe three feet long. About the same length as Natalie's own sword. She was also sporting a full length gauntlet on her left arm and a fingerless glove on the other. She was surprised about how mobile the armor was, as she didn't have any compromised movement. She wasn't surprised how he managed to again fit something like that in the Infinity Purse, as she called it. Anthony's eyebrow just twitched and informed her that it was actually called the Mobius Bag.

Infinity Purse it is, then.

Back to reality, Anthony was in the process of giving her swordplay lessons in his style of swordsmanship.

"Until you access your mana, then we'll only be able to deal with the general battle tactics and such. Despite that being primarily a thrusting type sword, I made sure it had a decent cutting edge." He began. "Now, since my style is a magic augmented free flowing style of swordplay, I'll just show the basic stances and several easy combinations for you to work on"

Natalie nodded and drew her blade, intent on getting at least _this_ down today. First off, he showed her the basic idle stance which was quite relaxed and simple. Anthony faced her with his non-sword arm slightly farther towards her than his swinging arm, the sword being held loosely and lazily. His left hand was half closed. Overall, his stance oozed confidence because of how unconcerned it seemed to be.

"Alright then, you've got it. Not hard. See why I got you that gauntlet?" Natalie nods.

"My left arm is for defense, isn't it? But how come you don't have one...?" Anthony smiles.

"Demons like me are able to toughen our skin and muscles much better than other demons." He explains. "I take it to the next level and focus it more on other areas like my arm for blocking, and downstairs for fun."

"D-down... S-stairs...?" Natalie choked out. The demon didn't move for 10 seconds but a mirthful grin threatened to split his face as he started cracking up.

"Hahahahaahahaha! Pfff, naw! If I did that, I wouldn't be able to feel anything! Hehehehe..." Natalie's ears started to emit steam, whistling like a teapot. "Wow, you sure are turning red... Um, what are you doing...? H-hey, Natalie...?"

With a roar of feminine fury, she launched herself at the nervous demon, displaying speed and power that he had no idea the girl had as he was knocked on his back, her sitting on his waist. He just stared into her face in surprise and slight fear. Anthony knew for a fact that in this universe, a woman scorned, no matter how strong, is able to take down the one who pissed them off with no effort whatsoever if they're male. If female, catfight is the result. He couldn't help the tingling feeling gathering in his nether regions.

Despite knowing this and going over the fact in his head, he realized that he was actually taken off guard. He smirked, as she had unconsciously accessed her mana. He was also smirking because of her position...

"Wow, I didn't know you preferred top... You should have told me, heheh." Natalie lost all of her steam at that point and just turned red but didn't move, instead preferring to hold her hands in front of her chest. "Well, I'm quite comfortable this way, so you don't need to move right now."

If possible Natalie flushed even more, as she noticed a little poking sensation from the area of her rump. Grinning, Anthony shifted himself a little bit, grinding his hips into his crotch ever so slightly. The tiny girl gasped, but didn't do anything except clutch her hands to her chest even tighter. The demon lord chuckled in his head at her reactions. Apparently though, his body still moved with the chuckles, grinding him more into her clothed ass, and now her face was flush and she started breathing harder. Anthony decided that that was enough.

"Er... I should probably stop this. I don't need to be getting my apprentice off on her first day..." He said off handedly. "Go and read from the the book I set over there on that stand. I have something I need to do at the moment."

Natalie nodded numbly and got up to start her new task. Shaking his head with a smile, Anthony went to get up, but something caught his attention: a damp spot on him where his tiny apprentice was sitting. Chuckling, he pulled some equipment from the Mobius Bag, and began setting it up. Meanwhile, next to a fire, the flustered Natalie was trying to read the book "Magical Theory for Beginners", but really couldn't focus. She knew why, and it was annoying! All that teasing really adds up, and when coming from a practical Adonis that exuded confidence on a scale unknown to her, and even THEN it was compounded by her teenage hormones that wouldn't stop giving her all those images! She knew he was just playing around, but it didn't stop the sensations...

Despite, or possibly because of her bipolar and non-repressed mother, she was quite shy about matters revolving around sex. Hell, she had never even masturbated before! And with those thin shorts she has on, she felt _everything_. And it halted in her tracks... She wanted more, but didn't want to resort to say anything snarky about it. He would. She _knew_ he would.

Still unable to concentrate, she looked up to see what her master was doing. He had some kind of machine with a screen on it... She was curious, and got up to see what it was. He didn't even look up at her as he worked.

"Aren't you supposed to be reading...?" He asked. Getting no response, he looked up at the girl and saw restrained teenage libido leaking out in her posture and just went, "Oh. Right. Well, have a seat then. I'm gonna bitch out someone I know."

Natalie wordlessly sat down, her arousal increasing again from being near the initial spark that started it in the first place. Anthony ignored it and put his energy into the machine, something on the screen appearing... It looked like a girly room... Only darker and more evil. Not too long later, a female voice went, "Uch..! Coming, jeez."

A young looking girl's face appeared on screen. Natalie almost gasped at her eyes, the sclera being totally black instead of white, along with her red irises and the fang-like teeth. She looked quite irritated and disinterested. "What?" She said angrily.

"Pram, you're in deep shit." Anthony said. Pram's eyes widened and she started looking closer into the screen.

"Y-you...!" She finally said nervously, pointing at him. "Oh damn..."

"You're fucking right, 'oh damn', you impudent brat!" Anthony shouted, startling Natalie and making Pram cringe. "I should kill you for what you did, but that won't satisfy me!"

"S-sorry! B-but, h-" Pram stuttered, but was cut by a glare from him.

"Who do you think actually ran things; _that_ moron? Oh please, don't insult me, 'Oracle'. Get over here right now." He ordered in a growl. "You should be able to find me quite easily."

"O-of course...!" Pram answered, bowing rapidly. Anthony cut off the feed, catching "oh shit..." being repeated before it blanked out completely. Anthony just let out an angry huff before looking over to his scared shitless apprentice and frowning.

"That was Overlord Pram, or Pram the Oracle as she's commonly known by. She knows what she did, and she knows that I know." The demon lord explains, stony faced. "And it's about to get ugly, kid. I'd suggest you hop on over to the tent, since she's gonna be here soon, and I don't want you to get hurt..."

Sure enough, several circles of light appeared, and with a small energy blast, a really thin demon girl wearing a poofy dress along with giant metal cuffs around her wrists appeared, looking really nervous and scared out of her wits. Natalie ran over to the tent as fast as she could as soon as she started feeling pressure in the air, along with a scary as hell static feeling running through her. Anthony vanished from his spot, only to appear with Pram in his grasp by her neck, his facial features contorted in absolute rage.

"What the **FUCK** were you thinking, doing that? You MORON!" He raged, Pram only being able to be suffocated by the Overlord class demon's iron grip slowly. "The Sacred Tome is gone now! What the hell do you think that means, you idiot?

"*ghk...*" Came the struggled choke. Anthony snarled, and slammed her into the ground with ridiculous force, causing a 100 meter diameter crater to form in the ground from the sheer force, the resulting shockwave causing a minor earthquake and knocking Natalie a short distance, along with the rest of the gear at the camp. Pram was only able to let out a strangled cry of agony, blood oozing from the back of her head and mouth from biting her tongue on accident. 

"Yep, I know the significance to the book in your 'work', you cocky little bitch. And with that gone, you aren't an oracle anymore." Letting go of her throat, he let her gasp for air, coughing out some blood. He then stomped on her chest, causing another shockwave to erupt and deepen the hole. Pram coughed out a glob of blood immediately and rolled over, holding her injured chest. Anthony sneered and punted Pram in her gut, sending her flying out of the hole. She landed with an anguished grunt and rolled for a few seconds onto her chest, unable to move. The wholly pissed of demon walked out of the crater slowly, exuding every bit of menace he had just from his mood. He stopped over the non-moving but still breathing Pram. Crouching in front of her face, he grabbed her hair and yanked her face up off the ground.

"You're mine now, bitch. You can't escape from me." He snarled. Pram moaned weakly. She knew that this would happen, no matter what. As soon as Zetta was killed by Alexander and Anthony's body was never found, even before the netherworld they were on vanished, she knew he would come for her. She didn't need a freaking all knowing book to know that. "Now say it."

"Ngh..."

"Say it!" He shouted, yanking her hair more. "Call me master!"

"...Ster..." She grunted.

"Huhn...? What was that...?" He pulled harder. "You're gonna hafta speak up!"

"M-master...! I'm yours, Master, body and soul...!" She cried out. Anthony smirked and dropped her like a sack of potatoes, letting her face impact on the dirt.

"NATALIE!" Said girl almost jumped out of her skin, running over to her master, not wanting to anger the man any more than he was. Anthony leaned down, energy emitting from his hand, and placed it on the wounded ex-overlord's neck. When he lifted it, an emblem of a sword in between two angel wings was left, like a tattoo. "Get her to the tent and take care of the more obvious wounds. She isn't going to die from that, so don't worry."

"Wh-" Anthony held his hand out to stop her.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to vent, as well as let the world know that its Overlord is coming..." He said as he walked off, vanishing in several afterimages at the edge of the clearing. Natalie looked at the young demon he literally tore a new one and lifted her over her shoulder. Natalie reeeaally didn't like the sound of that.

Natalie had just finished undressing Pram and was about to start dealing with the injuries when she woke up with a pained groan. Sitting up, she examined the demoness' figure, noticing that even though she was taller, she was just as undeveloped, only Pram didn't have the baby fat that Natalie had. She put her head in her hands and just sighed wheezy and lungs-filled-with-liquid sigh. She looked up at the human that undressed her.

"Who are you...?" Pram asked in a pained fashion.

"I-I... I'm Anthony's apprentice... I just joined him yesterday..." Natalie responds. "Um, what was he so mad about...?

"Heh... I totally deserved that..." She said. "It's what I did to him through what I did to Zetta..."

At that moment, Natalie saw a mountain peak 30 miles away explode violently with more power than she had ever thought existed. Less than minute later, the shockwave blew branches off the trees around her and Pram, and then a shortly after, a deafening sound from the actual explosion that caused her to cover her ears in pain.

"He held back on me quite a bit." Pram frowned.

"J-j-j-just what did you freaking do?" 

12345678901234567890

And cut here! Shorter, I know. And the loli oracle made an appearance! And had her face ground into the ground, lost her title and position of Overlord, and enslaved all in the same 10 minutes! Yay! Anthony is quite smart, and he knew of what Pram did, and although quite irritated at first, he let it slide. When Zetta was killed because of it, he did what just happened. And why am I making Anthony so powerful? Well, heh. I don't know what Pram's actual in-game level is since I hadn't unlocked the event dungeon for her yet (it exists) but I suspect it ranges from levels 400-600. And even if it actually isn't, then it's going to be 500 anyway.

What happened between Anthony and Natalie wasn't romance... Well, for Mr Overlord, it wasn't. He was just playing with her and teasing her. And, well, yeah seducing her a little, but not romancing her.

Review! Or Anthony will nuke YOUR nearest landmark! Then tie you up and have sex in front of you with your fantasy lay, you being unable to do anything about it Nyahahahah!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, my muse us just going nuts on this fic. Shame only 1 person is reading it at the time of this posting, most likely. Thanks, Fenrir!

Now, some of you may be wondering why Pram, an Overlord, just took a massive beating from a Demon Lord (title), gave up her title, and essentially enslaved herself to him? Good question!

Anyway, let's get going again.

**Chapter 3: A Certain Frustration**

"J-j-j-just what did you freaking do?" Natalie screamed. Pram grabbed her belt-bra from next to the table that was bowled over and proceeded to put the skimpy garment back on. Natalie protested, saying something about wounds, and being hurt, but Pram just shook her head.

"Uch... I can heal myself, ya know?" She said, palm glowing over her chest for a minute. "Psh. See? Minor injuries. He was just causing pain."

"But, destruction! Pain! Angry-face! ... Submissiveness...?" Natalie spewed. Pram sighed and twirled a rogue strand of hair.

"Anthony is one demon that is hard to piss off, seriously." She began. "But when he does, it's really scary. He once wiped a continent off the map one time... He was _furious_."

"I'm kinda AWARE OF THAT!" Natalie screamed, gesticulating madly. "Explanation not covering anything here!"

"Psh. What I did, pissed him off, FAAAAR more than anything that has ever pissed him off before..." Pram cringed. Natalie looked about ready to piss herself. "I tricked Zetta."

"Eh...? I've been hearing about Zetta for a while now... Who's that?" Natalie asked, calming down immediately now that progress has been made. "And why did that make him make you and that mountain your bitch?"

"Tee hee! Nice way of putting it, midget. Zetta was once Anthony's Overlord, and he was Zetta's right hand man... Probably left-hand too. Zetta was ridiculously powerful, but not all that bright or adept at running things. He had his moments of inspiration every few years or so, but other than that, no."

"Hm... Anthony's mad that you did that to his master?"

"Not really that so much, but what resulted from it." Pram said, shifting herself. "Zetta was turned into the Sacred Tome, which destroyed his netherworld, and completely stripped of any combat prowess. Anthony immediately figured out the culprit, but didn't say anything about it."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"I didn't say anything because I was able to rework the situation into my own plans."

"..."

"Let me explain, Natalie." Anthony said, sitting down. "Zetta was incompetent as a ruler. He was incredibly powerful, but nothing else. He paved the way for me to do my work, but I was essentially the defacto Overlord of Zetta's Netherworld. I ran everything. However, I got no real recognition from many of the people of the netherworld, only my forces. I was going to kill Zetta myself and take it over from there."

"And when Alexander destroyed Zetta as the Sacred Tome..." Pram started. "The netherworld that Anthony worked so hard to build was annihilated... But why weren't you angry before that? That, I don't get. You could have beaten him then... Oh, right."

"I intended to wait until Zetta was back into his demon form, and after having fought so many battles to restore him to that state, I would have been on a comparable level of strength, and with the assistance of my generals, I would have won, guaranteed." Anthony explained with a stony face.

"But, why don't you blame this Alexander guy, shouldn't you be mad at him...?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, trust me, he is. But he can't really do anything about it right now, since Alexander is much stronger than him. Normally Zetta would be able to kick Alexander's ass without really any effort. He did it, um... How many times...?"

"1,321 times, give or take 30 or so." Anthony deadpanned. " However, if it wasn't for Pram's intervention, Alexander would never have had such an easy opportunity to begin with. I still don't get why you did this, Pram... At first, it seemed like something you'd do just for fun, but after a while, it just didn't seem to click for me..."

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"Uh, what was that?"

"I said I'm sorry, dammit!" She snapped back. "It wasn't... I did it... Because... Um..."

"Just say it, Pram."

"I DID IT FOR YOU!" She shouted with a blush. "I... I... I don't... I'm just... Oh, I'm so weak for feeling like this..."

"What the hell...? For _me_?" Anthony asks, confused.

"I... Feel these... _Things w_henever I think about you..." Pram admitted, blushing up a storm. "I'm such a disgrace...!"

"H-huh? N-no...! Are you saying that..."

"YES! I LOVE YOU!" Pram finally cried out. "I have for a few hundred years now... But I was confused then..."

"So you..."

"I hated what Zetta did to you... I know that he was just acting how a demon should, but it made me feel... Bad... For letting him do that to you!" She admitted. "I wanted to take him down for you, so I came up with this plan... I had no idea it would backfire like this! I..."

Anthony cut her off with a hug. Pram froze in place, tears threatening to flow.

"It's alright now. I understand, so let it all out." He said softly. "I won't make fun of you for feeling this way."

And with that, the floodgates opened and Pram bared herself to the new Overlord. Feeling like a third wheel, Natalie left the tent to go outside and read the book on magic.

"I-I-I accepted m-my fate... When y-you c-called me like th-that... I th-thought you were g-gonna kill m-me...!" Pram sobbed. "I d-didn't want anyone else to p-pay for my m-mistake... I-if it were anyone else, I w-would have... I wouldn't feel any remorse... B-but with you..."

"And now, look at me, crying all over you like some simpy human baby! I'm such a disgrace...!" She continued. "Some demon I am..."

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, It's gonna be okay... Alright...?" Anthony cooed, patting her back gently.

"B-but, when y-you didn't destroy me, and m-made me your slave... I was s-so happy! As long as I was by your side, doing things for you... I would be happy...!" Pram went on, Anthony letting the hug go.

"I... See..." Anthony frowned. "This... Is quite a bit for me to take in..."

"S-so, y-you're gonna finish me off then...? For being such a disgrace to demons...?" She cried. Anthony flinched and slapped her.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled. "Of course not! I have taken flak from thousands of demons for being born a nephilim and still having my morals and emotions! Do you know what I did to those that didn't understand...? I don't need you doing it to yourself!"

"Th-thank you, Master...!" Pram cried, flying over to him in a hug, nuzzling into his chest. "I'm yours, in any way you wish..."

"I understand. I... Need a moment to myself outside..." He answered, getting up to leave. "Don't get too worked up, okay? This isn't like you at all... What happened to the Pram that everyone knows and that I enjoy...?"

"Tee-hee, you're right... I... Shouldn't have doubted myself like that... Thank you, Master."

"Good. Natalie, would you give her some company while I'm off thinking about this whole mess?" Anthony asked as he left the clearing.

"Euuh... R-right!" Natalie scrambled into the tent with the half-naked Pram and smiled sheepishly at her. "So... Uh..."

"He's something special, isn't he?" Pram hummed. "You can tell too, can't you? It doesn't take long for anyone to notice when they meet him."

"Wh-what do you mean...?"

"His biggest strength isn't his actual strength, it's his charisma and ability to ignore what other people think of his tendency to rely on his human traits when dealing with demons like me..." Pram says wistfully. "For some reason, that attracted me to him... Two of his generals were immensely attracted to him as well... Did you know that his influence made a Succubus swear to never have sex with anyone but him...?"

"N-no, that's amazing..." Natalie gasps.

"He attracts a lot of women into his fold, just with his emotions and charisma... I guess we feel safe with him..."

"E-even when he was pounding you into the ground like that?" Natalie exclaims.

"Even then. The feeling going through me of 'it'll be fine, I know it' kept running through my head, even with all that pain..." Pram admitted. "And what's also just as strange is that I felt no need to compete with the other women that love him. I don't feel jealous. I doubt they do either. Not even Lexi... And she worships the ground he walks on..."

"W-wow... This is pretty unbelievable..." Natalie mumbled.

"Uch, I know, right? But it's totally true!" Pram snorts. "Which is one of the reasons he has trouble going into public. Fangirls are a different story though, they will tear each other apart to get to him. I've heard the stories from the Stephanie."

"Who?" Natalie asks, cocking her head. Pram resisted the urge to glomp the adorable girl's cute action by shaking her head quickly. "Um... What was that about...?"

"Eh, nothing... Um, Stephanie is the Succubus I told you about. Lexi is a Nekomata, btw."

"Um, 'btw'?"

"Jeez... I forgot how backwater this world is..." Pram grumbles. "Btw stands for 'by the way'... Sooo, you're studying magic right now? I think I can help with that. Let's take a look..."

**12345678901234567890**

**With Anthony**

_"Jeez, this is so wierd. Pram is acting totally out of character... And she loves me? Me."_ Anthony was sitting on a rock next to a lake, and was skipping rocks across the surface... And hitting trees on the other side. Making holes. Whatever. _"Well, I do remember the first day we met..."_

They both did.

**12345678901234567890**

_**Flashback: 300 years ago at Zetta's Castle/Citadel/Fortress/Self Compensation (with Anthony)**_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Hn?" Anthony was sitting at a desk, doing some paperwork, when an explosion rattled the fortress, causing dust to fall and Balmung to fall over with a resounding clang noise. He looked up for a second before ignoring it and resuming work.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"..."

_"Gotta tell Samantha to tone down those experiments." _He mused, shaking his head.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Anthony slammed his hands on the desk, got up, grabbed Balmung, stuck it on his hip, and made to leave the room.

"Ookay, the lab is _too_ far away to be hearing screams." He grumbled. "What the hell is going on?"

Opening the door, he only heard sounds of battle coming from the main courtyard. Looking down from the balcony, he saw the mess that was made. Bodies were somewhat strewn about, several rows of gates were torn open, Helldam battle walkers torn to pieces here and there along the streets, more bodies, fire, and just general despair. Alistair, Paul, and Ace were currently engaging what appeared to be a young girl. Anthony crossed his arms to watch the confrontation before jumping in.

**With Pram**

Pram was hearing all of these things about an overlord that called himself the "Most Badass Freakin' Overlord" in the universe. So, being the way she was, she decided to go and say hello, from one Overlord to another. And in typical overlord fashion, hello is known as blowing the other overlord's castle to tiny splinters. That task was going pretty well so far, despite the well trained soldiers and excellent defensive layout. Now, on reaching the courtyard of the castle, she saw three people waiting on her.

"Uch, isn't there an end to you piss ants? I swear..." She said flippantly. On further analysis, she noted that these three were roughly 3 cuts above the rest. One, a man in fatigues with a high quality rifle slung over his shoulder and a long knife in a sheath on his hip. The second one was a large Muscle Demon with a pair of expensive axes in each hand, and lastly, and oddly enough, was a man dressed as a chef, wielding a strange spear.

"Dammit, Lexi and Stephanie had to choose TODAY of all days to go destroy rebels..." Alistair groaned, scratching his ass. "Stupid Sarina and Sam went off to trade with King Kritcheskvoy, so that just leaves us three... Wait, where's Jodi?"

"Vacation." The large muscle demon shrugs. "Paul, Alistair, we're probably gonna lose here, you guys know that, right?"

"Yeeeaaah... Not used to running into demons of this brat's caliber." Paul, the chef, complained, stretching the spear over his shoulders. "Can't complain though. Boss'll take care of her."

"Much as I hate saying that he's way stronger than us, Senor Pantalones de Queefo is prolly gonna hafta peel us off the walls..." Alistair, the infantryman whines before levelling his rifle. "If anything, it'll be a while before he notices that these explosions aren't normal."

"You losers done talking with each other over there? I like, got a schedule to keep." Pram says loudly, examining her nails. She gasped when the large demon identified as Ace seemingly appeared right in front of her axes already in mid swing. She dashed out of the way as the weapons smashed into the ground, making a crater. Taking no time to be condescending, she dodged what seemed to be a rain of laser beams coming from the soldier's gun.

"Suck it! Keep dodgin' these, ya brat!" Alistair shouts. "Go for it, Paul!"

Out of nowhere, a spear came from the sky surrounded in white energy. The little demon swore, erecting an energy field above her. The spear impacted with massive force, shattering the impromptu force field, causing Pram to take some of the energy from the attack. Paul was up above, energy flowing into the shape of a bow. He let the energy go and hopped down at lightning speed to grab the legendary spear he just shot while Ace was keeping her on her toes with his massive attacks.

Sick of being entirely on the defensive, Pram started hucking bolts of purple energy at the deceptively quick muscle demon. When she tried to gather the energy to cast a powerful spell, shots from that soldier would force her to move.

_"Maybe letting them talk wasn't such a good idea... I shoulda just blown the crap outta them when I had the chance!"_ Pram thought with a grimace. _"Well, I guess I need to step it up a bit. Wanted to save all of my power for Zetta, but like, whatever!"_

Pram suddenly gathered a massive amount of energy faster than The Three Generals could counter and forced it outward into a conical shaped blast of energy. Ace, Alistair and Paul were hit directly, only being able to put up a small defense. The explosion created a large dust cloud, that when cleared, showed the three on their knees, looking quite worse for the wear. With a grunt and groan each, they fell over onto their faces.

"Pft. Weaklings." At that moment, the door to the fortress opened, having easily survived the energy blast. A singular demon casually strolled out, arms crossed over his chest. Pram found the guy hot, but that was about it.

"So... What the hell is going on here, huh?" The demon asked casually. "Is there something I can help you with...?"

"Take me to Zetta, NOW!" Pram ordered. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, he can't come out and play." Anthony shrugged. "Went out with his apprentice last week. Can I take a message?"

"Uch! Cocky bastard! How about, "I'm gonna destroy you _and_ your netherworld"!" Pram shouts, flaring magical energy at her hands.

"Whoa, such violent words coming from such a cute little girl!" Anthony smirks. Pram growled and unleashed the built up energy. Anthony merely swatted the blast aside into the skies. It exploded quite loudly and massively, creating another star in the day sky. Anthony put his hand over his eyes and whistled. "Wow, you got some power, little girl! You might have demolished the first wall with that one!"

"Wha-wha-wha...? How ca- how di- what? Grrrrrr... Chew on this, jackass!" Pram started unleashing more spells at the rather attractive demon that hadn't moved from the spot. After feeling that he was long gone, she stopped, out of breath from firing that many powerful spells in a row. "That had to do it... There's no way anyone other than an Overlord could survive that..."

"True." Came that same casual voice. When the dust cleared enough, Pram's eyes opened widely at seeing the man walking forward. So shocked, she fell backwards. "You didn't even damage my clothes..."

"But I... But I..."

"My turn." He simply walked up towards the cowering demon and held his hand a meter from her face, gathering energy. Soon, the ground started to shake and electricity sparking in the air caused her to nearly soil herself. Suddenly, he let the energy dissipate and punched Pram in the face with a ridiculous amount of force. She felt half of her face break from that one punch alone, not to mention the bones that broke when she flew into the wall behind her. Anthony had a scowl on his face as he walked up to her.

"You think you could have stood up to Zetta? Hell, I'm not much stronger than Salome, and she'd defend him to her last breath. Just because you became an overlord, don't get full of yourself!" He lectured. "Zetta is almost _twice_ as strong as me, and you had the audacity to challenge him? Foolish girl. If you still want to meet the jackass, you're doing it in chains."

Pram felt herself losing consciousness, fear gripping mind at what her fate would be...

AAAAAAAAAAAND that's the end of the chapter! The flashback will end there, so no worries.

Here's a character sheet for this period of time. I'm taking some liberties here.

Anthony:

Race: Nephilim Demon (A human-angel hybrid that was turned into a demon)

Title: Demon Lord

Base Class: Modified Makai Brave Male Fighter.

Level: 600

Age: 2055

Zetta:

Race: Demon

Title: Overlord

Base Class: Zetta

Level: 1000

Age: (no idea)

Salome:

Race: Transformed Demon (Human changed into a demon)

Title: Apprentice

Base Class: Salome

Level: 550

Age: (No idea)

Pram:

Race: Demon

Title: Overlord

Base Class: Pram

Level: 350

Age: (No idea. Let's go with 1100 or so)

Alistair:

Race: Demon

Title: Range Division General

Base Class: Modified Male Infantry

Level: 150

Age: Don't care.

Ace:

Race: Demon (monster type)

Title: Combat General

Base Class: Modified Muscle Demon

Level: 150

Age: Still don't care.

Paul:

Race: Demon

Title: General of Navy

Base Class: Modified Makai Chef

Level: 150

Age: I care not.

Lexi:

Race: Demon (Monster type)

Title: Monster Division General

Base Class: Modified Nekomata

Level: 250

Age: 593 (it's important with her)

Stephanie:

Race: Demon (Monster type)

Title: Head of Intelligence

Base Class: Modified Succubus

Level: 250

Age: Don't care

Samantha:

Race: Demon

Title: Head of R&D

Base Class: Modified Professor

Level: 100

Age: Old 'nuff.

Sarina:

Race: Demon

Title: Head of Resources

Base Class: Modified Merchant

Level: 100

Age: Older than you.

Jodi:

Race: Angel

Title: Magi General

Base Class: Modified Celestial Host

Level: 150

Age: She an angel, beeyatch!

I've also changed Anthony's sword from Excalibur to Balmung. I realized that Excalibur is kinda cliche.

And that's that. See ya guys later! Merry Christmas!


End file.
